mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dusty97/MySims Camp
Beginning (A man with a blue sweater and dark blue pants pops up.) Matt: Hello!!! My name is Matt, and I am hosting this show called MySims Camp! In this episode, 80 campers have signed up to come to camp because I'll be giving the winner 100,000 simoleons! Also, at the end of each challenge, each camper must vote one of them off. The loser will get on a bus to go home and never come back EVER! I will separate them into 8 teams. One team will do some challenges while the others are relaxing at....Casa de Sim! I will tell you more when we have the last 8 campers, but right now, here they come! (An old woman with glasses, an orange dress with snowflakes, and a green jacket was dropped off.) Matt: You must be Abigail, right? Abigail: I am Abigail, Mistress of Chaos. Matt: ......OK? Welcome aboard! (Then a girl in a brown schoolgirl uniform got off the bus.) Hello, Amelia! Welcome to MySims Camp! Amelia: You don't have to tell me. I already know what this place is. Matt: Wow. (Next, a girl with curly red hair, green shirt, and a pant skirt, a boy with a blue hoodie and an animal shirt, a girl who is a pink bunny, and a boy with a backpack got off.) Annie Radd, Bean Bradley, Beebee, and Billy, how are you guys? Annie: I'm fine. I'm ready to ROOOOOOCK!!! Bean: I'm fine, too, Mr. Matt. Beebee: This is going to be fun! When I win, I'll be named as the Bunny Queen! Billy: You're not a real bunny, Beebee. You're just wearing bunny ears. Beebee: I know, Billy. I really love bunnies, so I've decided to become one instead. Billy: Uh.....good for you. Matt: Well, I hope you win, Beebee! (A man with long brown hair and fangs came.) You must be.....(checks clipboard) Blaine? Blaine: You are correct, mortal. (looks at Matt's neck) Mmm...your neck looks very fresh. Matt: Thank you! Blaine: May I suck your blood? Matt: What? Blaine: Nothing! (A girl with black and purple hair, and a boy while playing a video game was dropped off.) Matt: Hello, Brandi and Brendan! Brandi: Hello, Matt. Matt: Why are you wearing an eyepatch? Brandi: When I was 7, my cousin poked me in the eye. He made it red and swollen, and it hurts really bad. My doctor says I have to wear this eyepatch for 10 years. Do you wanna see? Matt: No thanks! (looks at Brendan) Hey, Brendan! How are you? Brendan: Can't.....talk. Playing.....video.....game. (He was staring at the game for so long, his eyes were bright red. Brandi couldn't take it anymore, so she swipes it out of his hands and turns it off.) Noooooooooo! Brandi: Now you can talk! Brendan: You dolt! I was about to finish level 100! Brandi: Too bad! Matt: Guys? Can you move along? Brandi and Brendan: Fine! (A boy in a bellhop uniform got off the bus, and then he tripped over a bug.) Matt: Are you okay, Buddy? Buddy: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a clumsy guy. Matt: Oh. Well, welcome aboard! Buddy: Thank you! (Then Buddy tripped over a bug again.) Ow! (Then, a girl with pink hair and a white dress came.) Matt: Are you Cassandra? Cassandra: Yep! When I win, I'm gonna buy my own spook house, so I can scare people and they'll probably wet their pants! Hahahahaha! Matt: ......good for you. (Then, a crowd of sims came.) Hello, Chancellor Ikara, Chaz McFreely, Chef Gino Delicioso, Chef Watanabe,............ A FEW MINUTES LATER ...........Vic Vector, Violet Nightshade, Yuki, and Yvette! WELCOME ABOARD! (Everyone is here. Then, Matt walks up to the microphone.) Listen up! Can everyone take your seats? (Everyone sat down.) For today, I will separate you into 8 teams. First team: Clara Belle, Hopper, Ms. Nicole Vogue, Roxie Road, Yvette, Clayton Dander, Iggy, Pablo, Shirley, and Beebee. Second team: Edwin, Luis, Renee, Vic Vector, Chef Watanabe, Jeremy Snoars, Poppy, Taylor, Chaz McFreely, and Jenny. Third team: Professor Nova, Trevor Verily, DJ Candy "Supergroove", Linda, Roger, Bean Bradley, Gertrude Spackle, Odin Revolution, Summer, and Daryl Handsly. Fourth team: Maria, Sir Spencer, Chancellor Ikara, Madame Zoe, Sasha, Chef Gino Delicioso, Master Aran, Stephen Albright, Eliza, and Penelope. Fifth team: Annie Radd, Ian Arneson, Sandra, Dr. F, Raven Wright, Brendan, Morcubus, Billy, Makoto, and Amelia. Sixth team: Mel the Mummy, Brandi, Pinky, Dolly Dearheart, Samurai Bob, Grandma Ruthie, Blaine, Rob Jarrett, Jimmy Watanabe, and Crystal. Seventh team: Violet Nightshade, Rosalyn P. Marshall, Ray, Noelle, Liberty, Patrick Rhino, Sir Vincent Skullfinder, Abigail, Esma, and Rhonda. Eighth team: Buddy, Cassandra, Elmira Clamp, Ginny, Gordon, Goth Boy, Karine, Star, Travis, and Yuki. The first team will do some challenges, and the others will relax at.....Casa de Sim! It's right across the lake.(Everyone cheered.) Now get some rest. We've got a BIG day tomorrow! Dusty97: Hey there, people! Tomorrow, the first team are gonna have a TOUGH competition! Once the camper wins, ''you ''are gonna vote one of the other campers off, OK? See you later! Category:Blog posts